Middle Child Syndrome
by Irish Princes426
Summary: This one is for you pinkfeathers.  Mayor Johnston Green and his wife, Gail, have three children:  two of them they can count on and the other one, well he is a different story.  Prequal to A Whole New World.  Full Summary Inside.
1. Introduction

TITLE: Middle Child Syndrome

RATING: T

FULL SUMMARY: Mayor Johnston Green and his wife, Gail, have three children: two on them they can count on and the other one, well he is a different story. Jake may be a grown man, but he still needs help from his parents. If only they could make him understand that. Not only are his parents involved in his life, but he has his brother and sister trying to change him. Why won't they just back off and leave him alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH NOR DO I KNOW ANYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE TELEVISION SHOW JERICHO. I AM A FAN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said this is a prequel to my other story "A Whole New World." If you like this story, please feel free to go read my other story. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Any ideas or comments who may have are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story because I am enjoying working on it. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is as simple as that.


	2. Prologue

**2007 **

All he could think about was how pathetic he was being. Nothing he did was right. He changed his angel, his footing, how much force he used, and he still couldn't compete. To make things worse they were laughing at him. "You keep quiet," he said to his sister. "We can't all be stars who receive full rides to the University of Kansas."

"I'm sorry Jake," she said. "Its just that I've seen five year olds hit more shots then you."

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but I've been a little busy these past few months. I'm out of practice."

"Your not the only one whose been busy and I seem to be faring pretty good," Eric said, showing off in front of his younger brother.

"Well, I'm sorry the athletic gene skipped a child." Elizabeth and Eric looked at each other, rolling their eyes and laughing. "Someone is suffering from a case of jealousy," Eric said.

"Yup," Elizabeth agreed. "Middle child syndrome."

"You be quiet," Jake said, pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me," she called out to him. He threw the basketball he had in his hands to the side and started chasing her around the court. The two of them looked like two small kids on the school playground playing a game of chase. Eric stood in the middle of the court with his arms folded, shaking his head, and laughing at them. "Eric do something," Elizabeth called out.

"What would you like me to do," he called back.

"Do something about him. Your bigger and older. Stop him."

"I've learned over the years not to get in the middle of the two of you."

"Poop head." This got Eric involved in the chase. Elizabeth had the advantage because she was faster and she was used to running with people chasing her. And it was so much easier to do when you aren't dribbling a basketball. "Boys please stop chasing your sister," a voice behind them said. They all stopped and turned around to see their mother standing there with her arms folded and that look moms get when you are in trouble. "Yay Mommy's here," Elizabeth said running to her like she did when she was much younger. "You boys are in trouble now."

"Come on she started it," Eric whined. Gail continued to stare them down. "Now you boys know Lizzie is the baby of the family and that is just something you are going to have to live with."

"Oh here we go with that whole Elizabeth is the baby thing again," Jake complained.

"Jacob that is enough out of you."

"Ha-ha, she called you Jacob. Your in trouble now," Elizabeth said. Then she turned to her mother. "He's right. I am a tad spoiled."

"We'll keep that between us." The two laughed, leaving Eric and Jake to wonder what was going on. "Wow that was fun," Gail exclaimed. "I haven't yelled like that in years. Us mothers live for stuff like that; even when our children are adults." She picked up one of the basketballs that was lying around and threw it at the basket. In it went. "Not bad for an old lady."

"Look at that Jake," Elizabeth said. "Even Mom can make more than you." He started to run after her, but they were stopped by the roar of military vehicles coming down the street. "Changing of the guard," Eric explained. Even though a piece treaty of sorts had be signed between Jericho and New Bern, the army had stuck around to keep the two towns from continuing the war. They were needed to enforce the treaty because Gray was to afraid of Constantino to enforce it and Constantino liked to pretend it didn't exist. "There are times I wish Dad was around," Elizabeth said. This is one of those times. We probably wouldn't need all this military intervention all the time."

"Dad took no crap from no one," Jake added.

"Your father is here," Gail said. "I see a piece of him in each of you. Gray Anderson may have the title of mayor, but everyone knows it is the Green children who are running Jericho.'


	3. Inauguration Day

**2000**

"Elizabeth are you ready yet," Gail screamed up the stairs. "Eric and April are here. Its time to go." Elizabeth answered by making her way down the stairs. "Your wearing that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing. I don't mean it that way," Gail said, obviously frustrated. "I meant are you going to bring a jacket, sweater, or anything that has sleeves?"

"No."

"Whatever. I swear the older you kids get the harder it is to take you anywhere." She looked around the house. "Has anyone seen Jake?"

"Wasn't my turn to watch him," Eric answered.

"I got him," Elizabeth said, annoyed at her brother's comment. She found Jake out on the back porch. "Whatca drink'," she asked him.

"Water," he answered, shaking what was obviously a water bottle at her.

"Can I have a sip?"

"No."

"Its not water because if it was you would let me have some." He looked at her with a "duh" expression on his face. She pulled him around so that his full body was facing her. "Well your eyes aren't bloodshot…yet. Just don't talk to anyone. On second thought." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small container of mints. 'You are not going to get away with talking to no one. This box is your friend. Now lets go before Mom has a massive coronary."

He always seemed to give the same inauguration speech, but added things to make it more current. Even though it was the same boring speech each time the family had to show up with smiles on their faces and looks of interest much like Hilary and Chelsea had to do for President Clinton. Johnston always started his speech by thanking his family for their support. He would give an even more special thanks to his wife and then go into updates on the children. This year he got to report that Eric was getting married and that he would be the "right hand man." He told the entire town how his daughter had made the Jericho Tigers girls basketball team as a freshman. He ended his family portion of the speech by thanking his father and hoping that he could be half the mayor he was. The only person he didn't mention was Jake. Well, that's not entirely true. He did mention Jake. "And of course there is my son Jake," he had said. "Who never seizes to amaze me." Jake missed it, though. He stopped paying attention right after his father said, "Good evening Jericho." Around halfway through the speech Jake snapped out of his trance. "He's not done yet," he whispered to his sister. The glare she gave him said it all. "I'm just saying." He faced the crowd with the fakest smile of his face.

After the speech came the inauguration dinner. This had to have been the worst part of the whole day, in Elizabeth's mind anyway. This was the place when everyone would congratulate her on her father's win; and this year they had her brother's engagement and her basketball accomplishment. The townspeople would suck up to her in hopes it would get back to her dad and he in turn would do right by them. When it came time to eat Elizabeth had to sit with her family instead of her friends. Even then she couldn't get away from the people kissing ass. Then there were the comments on how much or really how little, she was eating. Elizabeth had always watched what she ate. She never starved herself, but instead would eat small meals throughout the day. She would splurge every once in awhile, but she didn't need to binge eat or anything. Along with exercise it was what kept her healthy. Between the months of November and Mars she would go on what her mother called the "basketball diet." Elizabeth added more foods with protein and stuff that gave you more energy. All she had on her plate was a piece of grilled chick and she also had a bowl of salad she was going to put the chicken in. She had a big practice the next day and didn't want to be all bloated and sick. If one more person said some variation of "Oh honey you need to ear more than that," she was going to throw her salad at them. If they were so concerned they would have noticed the piece of steak she got from her father and the spoonful of pasta Eric plopped on her plate. In all honesty she would have eaten more, but she was saving room for cake. Her mom made the best cakes. April took a seat next to her and placed two bites of meatloaf on her plate. "Your mom said you have to try this. Its good. She would have brought it over herself, but she is busy…"

"Being the First Lady of Jericho," Elizabeth finished for her.

"You know the town is concerned about you."

"Me."

"Supposedly your not eating." Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I spit out some medical jargon saying you were fine. That should keep them quiet for awhile."

"Not long enough."

"Have any of you seen Jake," Eric asked. "They want to take a picture of the family."

"Not my turn to watch him," Elizabeth said, mimicking her brother from that afternoon.

"Lizzie."

"Last time I say him he was at the bar…"

"The bar."

"With Grandpa."

"With Grandpa.'

"Is there an echo?" Eric looked annoyed. Elizabeth stood up and looked around. "Well I don't see Jake or Grandpa, so I guess this picture this is going to have to wait."

"I don't think they will wait."

"Who are they?" Never mind, I don't care. Tell them they are going to have to wait." She smiled at him then let out a frustrated sigh as Eric walked away. She turned to April and said, "Are you sure you're ready for this family?"


End file.
